Blue
by Flower Powerer
Summary: Hey, Yuuri. Yes, Wolfram? What's your favorite color? [Just a little Yuuram ficlet]


(**AN: **Took a break from my other fandom obsessions to jump headfirst into Kyou Kara Maou and Yuuram-y goodness! This is just a little ficlet - nothing I intend to continue unless inspiration strikes again. Maybe you'll see some more little drabbly-ficlet-ish things in the future, but this is it for this particular story. Just saying that so you won't get like my XS readers who insist that every one-shot be made into a multi-chaptered epic. All that aside, please enjoy!)

---

**Blue**

"Hey, Yuuri?"

"Yes, Wolfram?"

"What's your favorite color?"

From the upper-level balcony of his room at Blood Pledge Castle, the twenty-seventh Maou of Shin Makoku watched the world below him, half-listening to the boy behind him. In the courtyard below, soldiers and servants were rushing around hurriedly, eager to get their tasks done for the day. Here in his chambers, Yuuri was spending a day of leisure with his fiancé Wolfram. It kind of seemed unfair to him...

"My favorite color? I don't know...black? Wearing it all the time over here - it's kind of grown on me."

The other boy scoffed. "Idiot. Black is not a color. It's all the other colors mixed together. How can you expect to be a dignified ruler such as the Maou when you don't even understand the basic principles of art?"

Yuuri sighed and leaned further out over the balcony. "Are the basic principles of art really that important in being the Maou?"

"Shut up and pick another color. And don't lean so far out over the balcony, you might fall and then where would the country be?"

Yuuri sighed again, taking a step back from the balcony's edge. "Alright, alright, I pick...blue."

"Blue, hmm..."

"Why do you ask, anyway?" Curiously, Yuuri turned around to question his fiancé, but quickly jumped back in horror. "Are you painting again!"

Indeed, Wolfram sat at his easel, wearing a white smock and a beret tilted fashionably on his head. In one hand he held a paintbrush; in the other - a palette of sinisterly familiar paint.

"Watch what you're doing, Yuuri! I told you to stay away from the balcony!"

A shaking hand reached up to cover Yuuri's nose and mouth, and he backed away from the horrid paint. "Wolfram! That paint smells horrible!"

"You wimp! Stop backing away - you're going to fall! And it's not that bad - it is very expensive, quality paint..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Made from Bearbee excrement." Yuuri made a face. "But, er, you know..." He glanced around him, trying to find an excuse to avoid staying in the same room with the rancid paint. "I...um..uh...ah!" His eyes fell on the courtyard, on the scene he had been watching earlier. "I'm going to help some of the servants and soldiers do their chores for the day." He laughed nervously. "I feel kind of bad, taking a break while they still have tons of work to do."

"You wimp," Wolfram muttered as his fiancé scurried out of the room, "I'll just paint this one from memory, then."

---

A few hours later, Yuuri returned to the room. "Ah, Wolfram," he said, stopping dead in the doorway.

"Hello, Yuuri..." Wolfram replied, absently. His attention seemed to be focused on his masterpiece.

"Are you...still painting, then?" Yuuri asked, wearily.

"No...I'm just about done." After a few more strokes of the brush, Wolfram threw the paintbrush and palette to the ground. "There! It's finished."

Cautiously, Yuuri approached the easel. Wolfram wasn't known to be the best artist in Shin Makoku, and his paintings of Yuuri seemed to be a bit...disturbed.

"Augh! What is this!"

The painting was done in blue. Only blue. Various shades of blue, but blue nonetheless. In the center of the painting were two dark blue blobs, clearly the focus of the work. Behind it lay an abstract background, with several variations and pigments of blue splashed together. Cerulean here, cyan over there, turquoise, azure, sapphire...every shade of blue imaginable.

"You like it?" Wolfram asked, examining his work.

Yuuri's face twitch. "It's, um, artistic, to say the least."

Bad move. Wolfram whipped his head around furiously. "You cheater! This painting symbolizes our love for each other! How can you not appreciate it?" Turning back to the portrait, Wolfram pointed his paintbrush at the two blobs. "This is obviously the two of us expressing our true love for one another! We are wearing royal blue, representing our royal status which will be combined when we wed." His paintbrush whacked another spot. "This bit of indigo represents the sadness in our relationship, which is why there is so little indigo here." _Whack!_ "This shade represents the darkness we have overcome together as a couple!" _Whack!_ "This blend of azure and turquoise represents the sea, over which I bravely traveled while protecting you!" _Whack!_ "This color..."

The blonde stopped talking abruptly as two hands fell on his shoulders, then proceed to stop breathing as they slid down his chest in a sort of embrace.

"It's beautiful," Yuuri whispered, resting his head against Wolfram's.

Wolfram remained silent, and Yuuri closed his eyes, smiling to himself. _So that's what it takes to shut him up..._


End file.
